


Spark of Hope

by neon_orange



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Angst, But also, Dom Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Switching, M/M, Pining, Sex Toys, Sub Xu Ming Hao | The8, Sub Yoon Jeonghan, Subdrop, Subspace, Unrequited Love, between josh and han, idk I don’t think it’s that bad, like a lowkey praise kink, or so you thought, tag team josh and han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27428575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neon_orange/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: It sparks a light of hope in him, something which he has to crush before it even fully forms. Jeonghan and Joshua were his hyungs, they wouldn’t ask him to do that.Or Minghao has the fattest crush on his hyungs and one day they offer to fuck but with ✨feelings✨
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh here you go spawns of satan 
> 
> I’m also going to try to work on a second part to that whole jeongcheol fanfic I wrote. Some of y’all want that so I shall give
> 
> And.....
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVELY AMAZING BIAS XU MINGHAO❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

“Haohao!” 

Minghao looks up from his phone to see the smiling face of Jeonghan running in, take out in hand. 

“Hyung- wait, don’t hug me. I’m-“ But Jeonghan has already collapsed on the floor, squeezing the ever loving life out of him. Joshua watches on, a fond look on his face as he watches his boyfriend crush Minghao.

“Hyung~” Minghao whines, bringing the pout out for only them to see. Soonyoung had left a couple minutes ago to shower, and now it’s only him in the practice room. 

“Hannie-yah, leave him alone.” Joshua scolds playfully, sitting on the floor himself and taking the boxes of takeout out of the bags. 

Jeonghan frowns, sitting up slowly. 

Minghao sits up as well, having been pinned on the ground by Jeonghan’s weight. He wipes his forehead with his sleeve, trying to look at least decent. 

“Practicing hard Myungho-ah?” Joshua asks, opening his own box of food. Minghao nods, graciously taking a bite from the spoon Jeonghan was forcing into his mouth. 

“What did you guys do today? Did the others come?” Jeonghan asks, stuffing his mouth with rice. 

“Ah- no. Just me and Soonyoung-hyung. He was helping me choreograph something for finals.” Minghao responds, gladly willing to explain his recent frustrations. Finals were going to be a disaster, he just knows it. 

“Oh right! Finals. Have you been studying Hao?” Jeonghan asks, playful seriousness in his voice as he tries to reign in little giggles. Minghao scrunches his nose. No, he has  _ not  _ been studying because he has to choreograph a five minute piece to teach to the freshmen in dance club. 

He only slightly regrets joining dance club when  _ he _ was a freshman. At least it gives him the ability to utilize all the newbies for his final project, which was pure  _ torture _ by the way. 

His processor had the ingenious idea to switch up finals for his seniors, unlike last year with Soonyoung and Junhui. Minghao had a  _ plan _ , only for it to all be ruined by the sudden idea of choreography. 

His hyungs were gracious enough to help him, but Minghao feels bad. They have jobs and lives, while he’s just a college student struggling to pay rent every month and they’re  _ offering _ to help him. 

He’s very grateful. 

“Myungho?” Jeonghan pokes his nose, and Minghao is startled out of his stupor. Right yeah, conversation. 

“Not really.” He answers sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders and avoiding their gazes. 

Jeonghan lets out a scandalized gasp. 

“Ow!” 

“He’s going to be fine Hannie.” Joshua had hit him, stopping the beginning of an unneeded lecture. Minghao tries his hardest to reign in his wince at the pet name. 

“Huh? Wait- what’s wrong?” Joshua notices his wince, putting down his chopsticks. Jeonghan looks toward him, and Minghao panics. 

“N-nothing! Nothing, I’m fine. Just tired.” Minghao responds, hands flying out as a form of defense. His hyungs look taken aback, a bit surprised at the sudden outburst. 

Joshua nods first, breaking the awkward silence Minghao’s wince caused. 

“Okay….” and they go back to eating, Jeonghan following Joshua’s lead. Minghao sighs in relief, glad that he didn’t just expose himself. 

Jeonghan gives him a look, eyeing him over the edge of his hand and Minghao ignores it. Eventually the older lets it go, and Minghao tries his hardest to keep his composure. 

As they continue eating, Minghao slowly realizes that he ruined the mood. He didn’t  _ mean  _ to, but his outburst caused confusion and- 

“Hao.” Jeonghan starts. Minghao’s thrown out of his head, attention immediately on the older. Joshua giggles at his eagerness and the younger tries to suppress the blush rising on his cheeks. Oops. 

“Yes?” Minghao tries to be more casual, lifting another thing of chicken to his mouth.

Jeonghan laughs, glancing nervously at his boyfriend before continuing. “We- we have a proposition.” 

Minghao stops at that, freezing up and making eye contact with his hyungs. “Yeah….?”

“We want to-“ Joshua cuts in, but is interrupted by a yell of joy before Soonyoung is crashing down right next to them, grabbing at the nearest chopsticks.

“Gimme! Now!” Soonyoung shouts, going for Minghao’s hands. He willingly gives it up to the older, retracting his hands as fast as possible from the wet man. 

The conversation doesn’t continue, and to be honest, Minghao almost forgot that it even happened. He’s reminded though when he’s back in his car, later at night. 

Soonyoung had ate most of Minghao’s food, and the younger didn’t deny him it. He wasn’t that hungry anyway, despite the food that was being shoved towards him by Jeonghan. Joshua just patted his head instead, maybe feeding him a bite of his own chicken as they all watched Soonyoung devour their food. 

But what were they going to talk about? Jeonghan seemed nervous, glancing at Joshua in reassurance. He means, it took literal  _ minutes _ of awkward silence for someone to talk. Minghao doesn’t know if he’s ever been in such pain in a conversation. 

It sparks a light of hope in him, something which he has to crush before it even fully forms. Jeonghan and Joshua were his  _ hyungs,  _ they wouldn’t ask him to do  _ that _ . 

Minghao goes to bed with a pounding headache and a brightly lit phone on his nightstand, debating the logistics of a relationship with them to himself. 

~

Minghao has known Jeonghan and Joshua for what seems like decades. 

It hasn’t actually been decades, but the two surely make up for it. 

There’s never a dull day with them in the picture. Minghao’s constantly kept on his toes, waiting for some trick to happen caused by the one and only demon twins. 

They work well together, a testament as to why their relationship has lasted so long. 

When Minghao first transferred to high school in Korea from China, he was unable to communicate and the most awkward he had ever been in his life. 

He met Jeonghan first, the senior at the time leaving a lasting impression forever on him. 

Jeonghan had been jumping into the pool and diving for a rock his friends threw in. It was dumb. It was stupid. And it left Minghao awestruck at what friendship could really be. 

Sure, maybe not the best thing to see as a first in a whole different country, but it left Minghao with a peanut-sized crush on the older. Something that has only grown since then. 

But then he had met Joshua, solemnly meeting the boyfriend of one of the hottest kids in school. To be fair, he was hot too. 

And- oh dear. To make it better, Minghao most likely did  _ not _ leave the greatest impression in the world on them. 

Like he said, he was barely able to speak Korean let alone communicate in full sentences with the two hot seniors that seemed to dominate every social circle. But he was also  _ cute. _

To say the least, Minghao’s fashion sense has changed, for the better really. He knows himself and what he likes inside and out. But he really didn’t know anything about that as a sophomore in high school. 

His hair was curly, a baby face adorning his features. He was a little soft, having yet to gain that much muscle. Minghao even tried acting cute, but that fell down the drain at the start of junior year. 

But he had somehow managed to wiggle his way into his hyungs hearts, and now they’re still friends. Seven years later. 

Yet Minghao hasn’t moved on. 

~

Minghao freezes, stilling every single one of his muscles as he pants. He waits for the cue- to go. 

Someone’s flying past his peripheral, and he moves. Twisting his muscles, working them in such a way. 

Time slows around him as he beats the end, turns and dodges, pushing away the sea of people rushing towards him. 

The lights dim, and Soonyoung is clapping loudly, cheering for everyone. Minghao lifts his head, smiling brightly. 

But it fades into embarrassment as he notices the two men in the doorway. 

“Good job Myungho!” Jeonghan yells, running towards him. Minghao flushes, backing away a few stops. That doesn’t deter the older though, as he is determined to get a hug it seems. 

“H-hyung, wait- I’m sweaty-“ He tries to reason, continuing to back up. 

“I don’t care Hao!” And Jeonghan’s hugging him tight, squeezing the life out of him. Joshua follows his boyfriend’s lead hugging Minghao from behind. 

Minghao blushes deeply when he sees the other dancers stand around nervously. He ends the hug early, maybe even abruptly, but he can’t handle all the curious eyes on him. Nor the arms of the people he wants most around-

“Hao?” Joshua asks, a confused look in his eyes. Minghao puts on his best fake smile, brightening his eyes and smiling slightly. 

He’s about to say something when Soonyoung pushes into him, cheering loudly and greeting Jeonghan and Joshua. Minghao lets out another sigh of relief, even less noticeable. 

But Joshua’s always had keen eyes, and Minghao makes eye contact with him. The older’s brows furrow, and Minghao starts backing up. He didn’t get to do his cool down after all, totally not because he can’t handle the seriousness. 

Totally. 

~

Minghao first noticed that he… felt something for his hyungs in his sophomore year of college. 

Two years ago was his gay awakening of sorts. 

He had always known that he kind of.. leaned towards men. He means, during high school his only inspiration for a relationship was Jeonghan and Joshua. A gay couple. 

So, when he ended up waking up in some random dude’s bed, naked and  _ really _ sore, he wasn’t all that surprised. 

Okay- maybe Soonyoung would say otherwise. Minghao might’ve gone back to his dorm and had a full blown panic attack. 

This whole-  _ experience _ led to the avoidance of anyone that wasn’t Soonyoung, a bad decision on Minghao’s part because the older is nothing if not insistent.

Until Jeonghan and Joshua invited him out, clearly worried and slightly confused that the younger just- ignored them. 

Minghao got drunk enough that he came out to all his friends without even remembering the next morning. He was so confused why Soonyoung was being so tentative around him until the older got so nervous that he spouted it all out at once. 

To say the least- Minghao went through a nice, good ol’ isolation phase. 

But it’s all better now. 

Except it really isn’t. 

After coming out, all his friends were supportive. Duh, half of them are queer. And while Minghao was initially super shy about it, his hyungs specifically, were literal  _ angels. _

And it just made Minghao grow more attached. 

To him, Jeonghan and Joshua are unattainable. Two godly people living in a world full of peasants. They are perfect, in all meanings of the word. 

And Minghao just can’t seem to leave. 

~

“Minghao, you just need to  _ tell _ them.” Soonyoung says, changing into his dance practice clothes. Minghao blushes furiously, mouth opening and closing while he fumbles for words. 

“I- I-  _ hyung _ .” He stutters, dropping his head into his hands and sitting down on the ground. 

Soonyoung sighs, padding over and sitting next to him.

“Hao, the least they’re gonna do is say no. They’re your  _ friends. _ You confessing your undying love-“ Minghao hits him. “Ow! Dude! As I was  _ saying _ \- you confessing your undying  _ love _ to them and your want to  _ fuck _ isn’t going to make them never talk to you again. You’ve known them since high school.” Soonyoung argues, putting emphasize on ‘love’ and ‘fuck’ to make the younger annoyed. 

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Soonyoung-hyung, they’re just- they’re so unattainable. To  _ me _ at least. They wouldn’t- wouldn’t want me.” He says depressingly. 

When he looks over when there’s no answer, Soonyoung’s mouth is agape, eyes surprised and confusion prominent in his features. 

“What the  _ fuck? _ Dude, when have you ever been this insecure? Do you  _ see _ the way they look at you? What-“

He’s cut off by the doors opening, and Chan’s walking in with his bag, Jeonghan behind him. 

Minghao’s mouth shuts close, about to say the words that would fuck him over  _ forever _ . 

“Hi hyung!” Chan says cheerily, setting his bag down and sitting next to them. Jeonghan trails in behind them, looking a little confused and slightly surprised- 

Fuck. 

Did he- did he  _ hear _ ? 

~

Minghao doesn’t like to talk about the whole- sexual… attraction… to his hyungs. 

It’s inevitable really, the  _ want  _ he feels whenever he looks at them.

Being romantically attracted to them is one thing. It constantly feels like his heart is being crushed inside his own body, a feeling unrequited. 

But- but  _ sex _ ? 

Minghao has walked into their apartment before, having been invited over by them only to immediately hear the loud, keening moans from one of them. He doesn’t know if he wants to know who. 

Them- as a whole, are  _ the _ main cause of Minghao’s sexual fantasies and he’s honestly a little bit disgusted with himself. This  _ couple _ that he’s hopelessly pining over have been the reason he’s jerked off many,  _ many _ , times. 

~

Minghao slams the door as he walks into his dorm. 

Soonyoung looks up from his phone, Joshua beside him. Minghao tries to ignore them as he collapses onto his bed. 

His body fucking  _ hurts _ . 

He went out last night, since it was a Friday and midterms were now over. Bad decision on his part, because a simple fuck led to four orgasms from a literal maniac. 

Minghao’s muscles hurt in places he’s never known, and he  _ dances. _ That shouldn’t be a problem, but it really is. 

“Myungho?” Minghao lazily looks over at the sound of his name, making eye contact with Joshua.

“Yeah?” He responds. 

“Where- where were you?” Joshua blushes, faint and barely there as Minghao realizes he’s looking at the dark purple hickey on his neck. 

Minghao flushes, sitting up, hands automatically coming up to cover it. 

“Uh-“ 

“Hyung! Let him get his action!” Soonyoung yells, pushing Joshua so he falls on his side on the bed. Joshua’s blush deepens, and Minghao feels a little light headed. 

“Was it good Hao?” Soonyoung asks, eyes alight with mischief. Oh. So that’s why he’s doing this. 

“Uh- yeah.” Minghao answers, tentative and eyes flitting between them. 

“How many did he get out of-“ Soonyoung’s mouth is covered by Joshua’s hand, the oldest visibly flushed. 

Minghao blushes harder, head switching between the two as he actually debates answering. 

Despite his muffling, Soonyoung looks expectant, waving a hand to get him to continue. Minghao blinks his eyes rapidly, making eye contact with Joshua. 

He shyly puts up four fingers, immediately collapsing back onto his bed to avoid the confrontation- 

“ _ Four?! _ ” Soonyoung yells. “That dude made you come  _ four _ times? How are you  _ alive _ dude?” 

“Um…” Minghao tries, but valiantly fails. It’s not like he’s usually awkward around sex, but when it’s in front of one of his crushes it’s a little hard. 

Understatement of the year. Minghao can’t even get his words out. 

The whole time, Joshua’s face shows blatant surprise. But as Soonyoung continues to interrogate him about his hook up, his face morphs into something more… mischievous? 

It resembles Jeonghan’s expression half the time, something that should not be taken lightly. At all. 

He doesn’t say anything though, and Minghao doesn’t know if he should be relieved or not. 

What would he even say anyway? 

~

Minghao should have been paying attention more.

He doesn’t even notice as his friends leave one by one, leaving him alone with Jeonghan and Joshua. 

He’s a little nervous, now that he notices. It’s quiet, awkward the slightest bit. Even though it shouldn’t be. 

“Myungho-yah,” Jeonghan starts, breaking the silence. “We- we wanted to ask you something.” 

Minghao looks up from his phone, making eye contact with his two hyungs. They look uncharacteristically nervous, glancing at each other. 

“Um- ok, uh.” Joshua laughs at his boyfriend’s stuttering, rubbing his back. Minghao’s heart aches. They look at each other for a brief moment of silence, and then Joshua opens his mouth. 

“We want to sleep with you.” 

Minghao’s mouth drops open, the air around him freezing. 

“What- what the fuck?” Comes out of his mouth unfiltered. Minghao leans back, analyzing them for any sign of this being a fucking  _ joke. _ The two loves of his life asking to fuck? A dream. 

Jeonghan and Joshua blanch, paling. A look of panic crosses their face, so alike that it’s crazy. 

“You- you don’t have too! We just- it was an idea we had when we- um, overheard you talking to Soonyoung. Or- Jeonghan did.” So Minghao was right, Jeonghan did over hear Soonyoung’s loud ass voice. That man is going to die tonight. 

Minghao’s blush is delayed, but he feels it rise alarmingly fast. They want to  _ sleep _ with him. That entails- that entails  _ fucking _ .

“Um- I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t mind.” Minghao stutters out, voice quiet. His hyungs hush themselves, tentatively asking what he said. 

Minghao dies of embarrassment right then and there. His face has to be bright red. 

“I- I would mind. Um- sleeping… with you.” Minghao says, messing with his fingers. It’s a nice stress reliever, as long as you don’t start scratching at your hands. Trust him, he knows. 

Despite that, his nervousness betrays him. He starts to lightly scratch at his hands as the silence lengthens. Minghao doesn’t realize that Jeonghan had walked up, because his hands are pulled away from each other. 

“Myungho, don’t do that.” He scolds, smiling when Minghao looks up. Jeonghan sits back down, looking at Joshua before talking. 

“Okay- I- I wasn’t expecting that to be so easy.” He lets out a lighthearted chuckle. Oh, if only they knew. 

Minghao would do anything they asked of him. 

~

“Fuck!  _ Fuck- _ “ Minghao’s head slams against the wall, the feeling reverberating throughout him. 

Jeonghan laughs from where he’s sitting, watching Joshua slowly tease the younger with his mouth. 

“Be careful Myungho-ah, don’t hurt yourself.” Jeonghan says, his eyes trained on Joshua, though. Minghao hates noticing it, the lack of attention when one of them is doing something to him. 

They’re  _ boyfriends  _ after all. He’s just their quick fuck. 

Minghao’s heart clenches, momentarily forgetting the pleasure as- 

Joshua swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, fingers trailing under him until they find his perineum. The barest touch sets him off, and Minghao’s fingers are clenching hard by his side, - he doesn’t want to hurt Joshua by pulling his hair - knuckles turning white. 

Minghao pants, valiantly trying to catch his breath as Joshua pulls off, smirking as he rises. Jeonghan walks over, pulling his boyfriend into a kiss. 

Minghao would be so turned on if he didn’t  _ ache _ to be in that position as well. His post orgasm light is turning darker, and he has to force himself out of a negative headspace. Maybe this wasn’t the best decision after all. 

They finish kissing, and Minghao tries to make his eyes brighter when they turn to him. They don’t notice anything, and Minghao silently thanks his mediocre acting abilities. 

“Come on Hao, let’s go to the bedroom.” Joshua says, pulling his wrist. Minghao stumbles after them, Jeonghan’s hand on his waist a gentle touch to keep him upright. 

His legs wobble as he falls onto the bed, looking at his two hyungs in front of him. They’re all fully clothed, despite Minghao’s state of uh- no pants. Their eyes are dark, and Jeonghan makes the first move. 

Minghao is pushed down onto the bed, shoulders pinned under the older’s weight. Joshua settles beside them, petting the youngest’s hair. 

“How do you want to do this Hao?” Jeonghan asks, staring into his eyes with sudden seriousness. Minghao blushes, turning his head to the side. 

Joshua smiles gently at him before his chin is being grabbed, turned slowly back to Jeonghan. 

Minghao’s eyes flutter around, looking anywhere but the man on top of him. 

“Myungho.” The voice is stern, uncharacteristic from Joshua’s usual tone. Minghao looks over, but the older is no longer looking at him, Jeonghan and him having a silent conversation. 

Jsohua nods, and then Jeonghan’s is getting off, walking towards their closet. 

They are in his hyung’s apartment, the two having not wanted to fuck in Minghao’s tiny dorm. Minghao himself agreed to this, yet no fucking is going down at the moment. Only one frighteningly good orgasm that has his brain a little fuzzy. 

“Myungho-yah, it has been told to me that-“ Jeonghan starts, grabbing a box from the top shelf in their closet. “-that you may have to ability to… cum, multiple times.” 

Minghao blushes, scrambling up. Joshua stands up, slowly pushes him back down before sitting next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

God, Minghao doesn’t want gentle.

Jeonghan turns, closing the closet door. Minghao finally takes in what the older has grabbed, and his face turns scarlet as his hand come up to hide his cheeks. 

Jeonghan smirks, setting the things on their nightstand.

Jeonghan grabbed lube, of course, what seems to be handcuffs, and- and a vibrator. 

Minghao didn’t know that their mission was to break him into  _ nothing _ . 

“Wh-what?” Minghao’s voice squeaks, and Jeonghan’s head whips over. 

“Is this okay?” He asks. Minghao nods, and gets a ‘tsk’ from Joshua. 

“Hao-yah, if you’re going to do this, you need to use your words.” Minghao flushes again, briefly making eye contact with Joshua before looking back at Jeonghan.

“Ah- um, yeah. I’m okay with it.” His voice is quiet, but not quite a whisper. Jeonghan’s face brightens, and he comes over with just the lube first. 

Joshua and him whisper for a moment, and Minghao wonders what they exactly have in plan. He stops trying to listen when he’s suddenly pulled, his legs coming up and his body hitting Jeonghan’s legs. 

Minghao squeaks, hands flying out to grip the sheets. Jeonghan laughs and Joshua looks on fondly.

He’s given no time to react as Joshua grips his hand tightly in warning, and then Jeonghan is trailing his cold fingers over Minghao’s rim, making him shiver. 

Minghao bites his lip hard as Jeonghan pushes in the first finger, so much so that he feels like he’s about to draw blood. Joshua gives him another stern look, and Minghao finds himself liking it, releasing his lip as he flushes red. 

The older doesn’t seem to notice. Jeonghan, on the other hand, gives him a knowing look as he starts to tease a second finger. 

Minghao lets out his first unabashed moan, writhing in the sheets when Jeonghan starts playing with his prostate. He’s never been known to be particularly sensitive, but the older’s fingers were just- extraordinary. 

When Jeonghan unexpectedly stops, Minghao lets out a dirty whine, eyes opening from where they fallen shut, pleading with them for the older to continue. 

But Joshua’s moving, crossing over him to grab the handcuffs. Jeonghan’s fingers stay still inside, enough to have Minghao go crazy. 

When Joshua grabs his wrist, Minghao only slightly regrets being so desperate a moment ago. 

The older squeezes his wrists tight before putting them in the handcuffs and hooking them to the head board. Minghao squirmed slightly at the sensation, no longer able to use his hands. 

“Hao-yah, we’re gonna use the traffic light system, okay? You know how to use that?” Jeonghan asks, still not moving his fingers. Eager to get started again, Minghao nods. 

“Color?” Joshua asks from his side, and Minghao pauses for a moment. Jeonghan sighs, something not actually irritated. More amused than anything. 

“Myungho,” his voice is stern, “red for stop, yellow to pause, and green to keep going. Got that?” Jeonghan reminds, and Minghao blushes in embarrassment. 

“Words.” Joshua says, pinching his nipple over his shirt. Minghao jerks, stuttering out a yes before either of them continue. 

Jeonghan gives him a look, and Minghao realizes he’s supposed to say his color. God, this is all so new to him. 

“G-green.” He says, avoiding the whimper he would’ve let out because of Joshua’s teasing hand over his chest. Jeonghan strokes his side in encouragement before crooking his fingers. 

Minghao practically spasms, digging his fingers into the cushions cuffs around his wrists. His prostate is abused terribly, stroked within an inch of its life as Joshua’s coo’s at him, stroking his hair. 

When Minghao feels a third lubed finger line up, his eyes roll back. Jeonghan pushes his fingers in, long and slender and reaching places in Minghao’s no one’s ever touched before. 

“Hy- _ hyungs _ . I’m- I’m gonna cum-“ Joshua’s hand wraps around the base of his cock, effectively cutting off his orgasm. Minghao whines, the barest of tears rising to his eyes. 

He squirms when the fingers inside of him still, and then exit, leaving him with an uncomfortable emptiness. 

Minghao blushes when he realizes Jeonghan’s getting up to grab the vibrator. It’s a plug shape, meant to target the prostate with vibrations. Minghao’s brain malfunctions when Joshua positions himself to hold down the younger’s hips. 

Minghao anxiously waits as Jeonghan lives up the vibrator before aligning its blunt head with his hole. He breaths out as it’s pushed in. 

It’s a little bit of a stretch, a tiny bit too much for the amount of fingers he was given earlier. But soon enough it is pushed all the way in. 

Minghao’s thighs tense when Jeonghan starts fiddling with the remote, giving a sky look before flicking a button. 

Joshua puts more pressure on his hips when the vibrations start. Minghao’s hips buck, or try too. Now he knows why there are hands on his hips.

He- oh god. Minghao doesn’t use sex toys very often at all. Maybe having used a dildo once, but otherwise non existent. 

Minghao writhes, fingers gripping the handcuffs even harder until his knuckles turn white. The sounds coming out of his mouth are unintelligible, mumbles and moans that make no sense. 

“A- _ ah _ ! Hyu- _ hyungs… _ ” Minghao keens, legs kicking up. 

“Myungho-yah, do we need to tie your legs up too?” Jeonghan’s voice is mischievous, a hint of sternness. But the older is clearly surprised when Minghao’s moans get louder, a bright red blush coating his chest to his face. 

Joshua giggles, shifting so he’s instead holding down the younger’s kicking legs. 

“Bucking won’t do anything for you baby boy, it’s not going away.” Joshua says, stroking his legs in a manner that contrasts what’s going on just a little bit higher. 

At the pet name, Minghao absolutely loses it. His keen is loud, his hips bucking up high. Jeonghan looks positively surprised, knocking the vibrations up one level. 

Minghao cums, babbling out a warning before seizing up. 

Jeonghan and Joshua still, watching the aftershocks rack Minghao’s body. 

When the vibrations don’t stop, Minghao feels the first tear drop down his face. But he’s thrown completely out of it when the vibrations  _ do _ stop, hand coming to cradle his face. 

“Hao-yah, are you okay? Why are you crying?” Jeonghan looks concerned, dropping the remote when Minghao doesn’t respond. 

“ _ Minghao _ , color.” Joshua, more composed and calm meets his eyes. 

Minghao jolts at the use of his real name, his hyungs never having used it very much before. Joshua notices that it gets his attention, sternly asking again. 

“Y-yellow…” He whispers, and Jeonghan immediately nods, reaching up to unhook the handcuffs. 

Minghao sniffles as the oldest of the three rubs his wrists, watching him closely. Joshua sits beside him, stroking a steady up and down over his shirt on his back. 

“Whenever you’re ready Myungho-yah.” Joshua says, and Minghao tries not to pout that he stopped using his name. 

“I’m green now….” he mumbles, wiping his nose. 

“Are you sure?” Jeonghan still looks worried, holding the younger’s wrists close to his chest. Minghao nods, yet he still looks reluctant. 

“Hannie-yah, he said he’s green. We have to trust him.” Joshua takes the lead, slowly grabbing the handcuffs again. 

_ Oh. _ They- Joshua-

“What baby boy?” Joshua asks, seeing his confused expression. Minghao blushes, biting his lip as he looks down. 

“You- Jeonghan-hyung is-“ he cuts himself off, barely able to make eye contact with the two.

“Oh.” Jeonghan laughs, petting his hair. “Yeah, Shua-yah likes to be more ‘dominant’ or whatever. But we like to switch it up every once in a while.” The older confesses, helping Minghao lie down as his wrists are cuffed again. 

Minghao nods, face still a bright red. Joshua smiles, blooping his nose before suddenly shifting the loud inside of him. 

Minghao’s smile is cut off, trailing into a moan as the plug shifts to nudge his prostate. 

Joshua smirks, nudging it somehow higher before grabbing the remote from where it fell out of Jeonghan’s hand. 

“How high do you think you can take it, Myungho-ah?” He asks rhetorically, notching it up an immediate three levels. 

Minghao’s body writhes, squirming his hips but unable to move anywhere. This time, Jeonghan grabs the base of his cock. 

The friction is a little dry, his precum having dripped into his stomach. 

Minghao is unable to take all of it, feeling his orgasm approach faster than ever. 

“H- _ hyungs _ , nghh- I’m-  _ ah!  _ Com-“ 

Jeonghan twists his wrist, swiping over his sensitive head and Minghao is coming, the vibrations physically wracking his body. He swears he sees white. 

When the vibrations die all the way down, and his breathing starts to regulate, Jeonghan chuckles. 

“That’s as two baby, do you think you can take more?” It's unaposing and unassuming, letting Minghao take control. 

“Can- can I be- uh, uncuffed?” He asks, “and water?” This time shyly looking down again. 

“Of course.” Joshua smiles, getting up to grab a bottle of water. Jeonghan starts uncuffing his hands again, grabbing a bottle of cream. 

“To help your wrists.” Jeonghan explains when he catches Minghao’s questioning gaze. His touch is gentle, caring, and Minghao has to make the haziness in his brain go away. 

This isn’t going to last forever. 

Joshua walks back in, a cold water bottle in hand. He gives it Minghao, waiting for the younger to take a sip before beginning to work the plug out of him. 

Minghao winces, overly sensitive and stimulated. Jeonghan coo’s, rubbing his back. 

When the plug is finally taken out of him, Minghao’s cock is soft, but it doesn’t seem to deter his hyungs. 

“You good to go?” Joshua asks, starting to take off his shirt. Oh. They’ve been fully clothed this entire time. Minghao blushes. 

“Yes.” He responds, unusually polite for the situation. They both laugh, and Minghao ducks his head. 

One of them rubs his head, grabbing his nape in a reassuring grip. Minghao gulps, looking up. 

“Who do you want to go first? You gotta let us know what you want baby boy.” Joshua says, staring him straight in the eyes. 

“Um…” but the haziness is returning, the hand on his neck pushing him further into… something.

“Hannie, he can’t think with your hand there.” Joshua scolds, looking at his boyfriend. Jeonghan smirks. 

“I think I quite like it here.” And then the older’s letting go of Minghao for a second, shucking off his pants at record speed before returning. 

Minghao watches with fuzzy vision, not comprehending what Jeonghan is going to do next. 

He’s taken with surprise when he’s lifted and shifted into Jeonghan’s lap, the older grunting before placing him on his cock. 

Minghao moans, long and drawn out as he falls over, hands coming in front of him. 

Joshua moves quickly, helping Minghao back so he’s fully sheathed on top of Jeonghan’s cock. 

His insides feel like they’re on fire, the stimulation racking up the sensitivity of his nerve ends. 

Jeonghan pants behind him, third round and still going strong. Minghao doesn’t even know how Joshua is controlling himself, bulge present and noticeable in his pants. 

Joshua sits in front of him, allowing the younger to rest his head on his shoulder as Jeonghan starts to lift him up, before dropping him down into his cock. 

Minghao grips Joshua’s arms, moaning loud enough to get a noise complaint. 

“Gotta be quieter Hao.” Joshua whispers to him, stroking a piece of his hair behind his ear. 

Minghao loses his senses at this point. It’s not unusual, this happens every time a partner takes him multiple rounds. He just can’t  _ focus _ anymore, his surrounding blur together until everything’s one big blob and the pleasure is like fire. 

He apparently cums dry, not comprehending what’s happening except for a sudden size of his muscles and the groan of Jeonghan coming into the condom he’s wearing. 

“Haohao, what’s your color?” Joshua asks, tilting his chin so he’s not staring straight at the bed. Minghao answers when he realizes he’s drooling, falling out of that temporary fuzzy headspace. He wants to stay longer. 

“Um- uh green.” He mutters, snuggling his forehead into Joshua’s shoulder. 

“Baby why don’t we stop for now, you’re about to pass out.” Joshua chuckles, lifting Minghao off of Jeonghan’s cock. 

Minghao’s eyes well up slightly with tears, turning glossy. “Wha- why?” He asks, willing his lip to not tremble. 

Joshua tilts his head, watching closely. “You’re spent Myungho. I don’t know if you can go another round.” He says, swiping his thumb over Minghao’s cheek. 

Minghao releases his frown, nodding solemnly before lying down, facing away from either of them. 

The light- the light, fuzzy headspace- it’s- it’s gone now. A bit darker, cloudy. He’s okay! He wants to keep going-

A warm body settles next to him, startling him. 

“Just me Hao.” Jeonghan says, spooning him a little closer. 

When Joshua walks in, the older lets go, grabbing at his boyfriend. 

Minghao doesn’t feel the warmth for the rest of the night. 

~

You can say Minghao avoids his hyungs. 

He tries to make it as unnoticeable as possible, smiling politely when they’re in the same room or when he sees them. 

It’s just- it’s been three days since they slept together, and Minghao feels like he’s going to cry everytime he sees them. It gets even worse when he sees them act all lovey-dovey. 

He has to physically excuse himself when that happens.

Minghao’s semi-aware that he  _ has _ to be going through some prolonged sub drop. He’s- he’s gone through sub drops before. He’s no stranger, per se, since he gets pretty far up there and people don’t know how to properly do aftercare. 

He should’ve assumed they would be the same. 

“Minghao-yah, can we talk?” Joshua asks, watching his reaction at his real name. Minghao’s head whips from the conversation he’s having with Mingyu, eyes widening. Jeonghan’s chewing his lip nervously behind his boyfriend.

Minghao nods slowly, getting up and excusing himself from the conversation. Mingyu looks confused. Well, he’s not the only one. 

They walk into Jeonghan’s room in his apartment. The rest of their friend group is scattered throughout his hyungs apartment, talking and drinking. Minghao winces when Soonyoung yells. 

“Hao, why don’t you sit down.” Joshua gestures towards the chair placed across from their bed. 

“Okay.” He whispers, voice hushed. Jeonghan finally breaks the silence. 

“Myungho-yah,” a look from Joshua, “Minghao-yah, sorry. Minghao-yah, Jisoo-ah and I- we noticed something… going on, since we slept with you.” He starts. Minghao knows where this is going. 

“I- yeah, I know. I’m going through some kind of… prolonged sub drop. It’s- it’s fine, this is not the first time this has happened.” He says, standing up. Joshua’s eyes widen. 

“Wait- what? Not the first?” He asks, also standing up. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to understand. 

“Um… yeah. My first boyfriend- he didn’t uh- do aftercare.” Minghao responds, fiddling with his hands. Jeonghan’s eyes widen with realization. 

“How many times?” Joshua asks, still confusingly frightened. 

“I don’t know- um, every time we had… sex? Maybe?” Minghao answers. He starts to scratch his hands again, leaving little red marks. Jeonghan’s near him suddenly, taking his hands apart and holding them with his own.

“Oh baby, we’re so sorry.” Joshua apologizes, coming up to hug him. “We realized we must have done something wrong when you started ignoring us,” Minghao blushes, “and when we looked back we realized we didn’t give you the aftercare you needed.” His voice sounds so sad. Too sad for just a mistake. For just Minghao. 

“I-it’s okay. I’m fine.” Minghao says, stiff. 

Joshua pulls back, a frown on his face. “No it’s not. Baby boy you look like you’re about to cry.” And this is when Minghao remembers the insinuation of Joshua being an experienced dom. His ability to notice the slightest thing off with someone’s expression.

He backs up, waving his hands in front of him. “No! No, really, I’m fine.” He reassures, smiling through the pain. Jeonghan scowls, and Minghao hides his wince. 

“Minghao. Listen to Shua-yah, he knows what he’s doing.” Minghao tears up at the tone. Is he- is he in trouble? Did he do something wrong- 

“Hannie-yah. He has a choice, baby. If he says he’s fine, then we just have to believe him.” But Joshua’s facial expression is still concerned, still worried. 

Minghao breaks down in tears. 

~

If you told Minghao that he would be cuddling with Joshua and Jeonghan as a sophomore, he would tell you to fuck off. 

Joshua is facing him on his left side, swiping his hair when it fell out of his face and giving him kisses on the forehead. 

Jeonghan is on his right side, lying on his stomach with a hand wrapped around Minghao’s waist. He actually fell asleep a half hour ago, when the sound of the front door opening and closing began. 

“You okay now, baby?” Joshua asks, smiling softly when Minghao looks over. He nods, snuggling his forehead further into the older’s shoulder. Joshua chuckles, ruffling his hair.

“Minghao-yah.” Joshua says, grabbing Minghao’s attention. “I know. I know how you feel, baby.” Minghao startles, jerking away for a moment before he’s being pulled back. “Hannie-yah doesn’t, so you’ll have to tell him yourself. But- but I wouldn’t mind… negotiating. Later.” 

And Minghao doesn’t know if he’s ever been so grateful. So grateful for a  _ chance. _

Sleeping with them may have led to several mistakes, but this is not one of them.

~

“Would you look at my two baby boys.” Joshua says, walking into his room to see Jeonghan’s hand down Minghao’s pants, the youngest biting his knuckles to muffle his sounds.

Joshua leans against the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest. He’s smirking, watching fondly as Jeonghan looks up in surprise. 

After a few… experimental bedroom time, Minghao has learned that while Jeonghan is technically a sub, he’s far more bratty and doesn’t get as  _ nearly _ as far into subspace as Minghao. In fact, he helps sometimes with the torture, easily falling into a light dom space. 

Joshua isn’t a controlling boyfriend when it comes to sex. He’s not that kind of dom, not like a- ‘master’ or ‘sir’ or something like that. Jeonghan and Minghao were free to do whatever the fuck they wanted alone, but the imposing threat of punishment always riles Minghao up.

“Come on Hannie-yah, get up and stand by me.” Joshua orders, leaving Minghao stranded on the bed alone. He frowns, slowly getting up when he pulls his hand out of the youngest’s pants. 

Joshua pulls Jeonghan by his shirt into a fierce kiss, something Minghao blushes at immediately. God, they are so hot. Their mouths move seamlessly, and you can tell exactly when Joshua bites Jeonghan’s lips, the oldest moaning. 

“Jeonghan- sit there.” He says, gesturing at a chair andtaking off his shirt before coming to sit on the bed. 

“Minghao-yah, you got your colors ready?” Joshua asks, grabbing his wrist. 

“Y-yeah.” Minghao nods, shivering when Joshua’s cold fingers travel up under his shirt, stroking his ribs. 

“Okay.” He smiles, “I got a new toy I want to try. Is that okay?” He asks. Joshua’s always so careful, always makes sure everyone knows what they’re getting into. And Minghao appreciates it, he does. But sometimes he wishes for the older to just- walk in, blindfold him, and not tell him anything about what’s happening and what he’s going to do. 

Another time, another time. 

Minghao nods. “Yes, hyung.” He replies, watching as Joshua’s eyes seem to darken. 

“Jeonghan-ah, I’m going to need you to hold his wrists down.” Joshua says, getting up to rifle around in their closet. Jeonghan nods immediately, walking up. He pauses when he notices Minghao’s sudden arousal, smirking. 

“Ah- you want to be held down, don’t you? Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Minghao flushes, and the oldest helps him take off his clothes before laying him down, taking his wrists in his hands. 

Minghao shivers at the cold, nipples hardening. Jeonghan’s fingers - which are fucking ice, by the way - tweak them, bringing goosebumps to the youngest’s skin. 

Joshua walks back soon enough, a ridged dildo in one hand, a remote and lube in the other. The dildo is big, bigger than anything he’s ever taken before. They’re going to have to prep him for a while. A  _ long _ while. 

Joshua sets the items down, bending his knees so his hole is presented. Minghao blushes, head turning to the side in embarrassment. Jeonghan chuckles, turning his head back to meet Joshua’s eyes. 

With one freezing lubed finger (dear god, why are their hands so cold???), Joshua inserts it quickly. 

Minghao’s legs seize up, hips bucking into the air. His insides warm the finger up quickly, and soon a second one is added. 

“Do you think he can take a whole fist?” Jeonghan asks, as if Minghao isn’t even there. Joshua’s eyes light up. 

“Possibly. I think he can, but does he want to?” But Joshua doesn’t ask Minghao, shrugging and leaving it there. 

Minghao whines almost immediately, squirming when a third finger is teased at his entrance. He’s barely even adjusted to the second, but it seems that Joshua doesn’t care. 

“What baby?” He asks exasperatedly, looking down and taking in Minghao’s already ruined expression.

“I can- I can take it.” He keens when the older stabs at his prostate, blindly and out of nowhere. 

“You can? Are you sure?” And Minghao would pour if he didn’t catch the condescending tone of voice. They’ve never tried this before, and he can’t say he’s not a fan of it. 

Minghao nods eagerly, Jeonghan chuckling from behind him. 

“Okay then.” Joshua says, keeping up the front. “Then we got to get you ready.” And suddenly he’s thrusting fast, at a completely different pace from before. 

Minghao squeals, legs coming up to kick at the air. Joshua abruptly stops. 

“Minghao-yah, do we need to get the spreader bar?” He asks. Minghao flushes a dark red, remembering what happened the last time they used the spread bar. How fast he has cum with the inability to really move. 

“I think we should Shua.” Jeonghan adds, stroking Minghao’s hair. Joshua sighs, pulling his fingers out and walking to their closet again. Minghao shivers at the- you guessed it! 

Cold.

Minghao shivers at the cold air that reaches no no empty hole, slightly gaping.  _ God _ , how much is it gonna gape when a whole  _ fist  _ is inside him?

But… Joshua’s hands are really big. And- and Minghao doesn’t know if he’s ready to take- to take  _ that. _

“Sh-Shua hyung?” He voices, and the older immediately turns, a slight concerned look on his face. “Can- can Jeonghan-hyung do the uh- the fisting?” Minghao’s voice tapers off, higher than before. 

Joshua’s expression changes in recognition, glancing at his hands before initiating a silent conversation with Jeonghan. 

“Aww, are my hands too big baby? Of course he can.” Joshua answers, cooing at him from afar. Minghao blushes, and then the older is waking back with the spread bar. 

“I’m gonna keep prepping you, but when it’s time to start, we’ll switch, okay?” Joshua asks, placing each of Minghao’s feet in its dedicated holder. For extra security so he doesn’t get whacked in the face with a bar, he ties them down to a part they got attached to the side of their bed.

Just for this occasion.

Minghao squirms when Jeonghan runs his fingertips over his sides before grabbing his wrists again.

Joshua slams three lubed fingers back in, immediately crooking up to find his prostate. Minghao squeals again, but is unable to move anything but his torso. He whines in complaint, writhing when Joshua continues the same rough treatment. 

Sooner than ever he’s ready to come, trying to pant out a warning. 

“Hyung- _ hyungs _ . I’m coming- I’m-“ he squeaks as his legs are pushed as close to his torso as they can get, Joshua having added a fourth finger without him noticing. 

When he comes, it doesn’t seem like they’ll be using the dildo, but maybe next time.

Minghao is given a reprieve, able to breathe. But Joshua doesn’t pull out his fingers, keeping them in as the younger spastically clenches around them. 

Jeonghan coos from above him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Joshua breathes a little heavy as well, trying to adjust himself in his pants. 

Minghao closes his eyes for a moment, calming himself down when a soft voice speaks. 

“Color, baby boy?” Joshua asks, swiping at his cheek with his clean hand. 

“G-green.” He stutters, leaning into the touch. Joshua chuckles before pulling away, suddenly grabbing the base of his cock. 

“We’re gonna switch now, okay, baby?” Joshua asks again, looking him dead in the eye. 

“Okay.” Minghao mumbles, suppressing his whimper when the fingers inside him leave. 

There’s a rustle, and Joshua’s now above him, wiping his hand against the sheet. Jeonghan scolds him, but Minghao can’t really focus on that right. That nice haziness is coming back- leaving him all floaty. 

“Alright Hao-yah, Ima start now.” Jeonghan warns before lubing up four fingers, slowly pushing in. Jeonghan’s fingers were thinner, yes, but oh so much longer, reaching different places inside of him that have Minghao screaming. 

Jeonghan starts thrusting, slow and delicate. A complete one-eighty from Joshua’s pace. 

Speaking of Joshua, the older groaned loud enough to get Minghao’s attention, the younger blushing when he sees him jerking himself off. 

He’s pulled away from that though, when Jeonghan is living up his thumb, shyly pressing it against Minghao’s rims. 

Minghao moans lewdly, squirming down. He’s already so full, why not add more? 

And then Jeonghan is doing, adding his thumb into an almost impossible stretch. 

Minghao stiffens in momentary pain, only Joshua’s tweaking of his nipples slightly relaxing him. Jeonghan starts to stroke his cock as well, giving it the much needed attention it deserves, all red and purple at the tip. 

Minghao bucks up, hardly feeling the stretch now that he’s distracted. 

He doesn’t even realize Jeonghan is pulling out, before fucking back. 

Minghao’s being  _ fist fucked. _

It’s enough to make him almost cum, blindly gripping onto Joshua’s forearms. 

When he closes his eyes, there is white behind his lids, the pleasure reaching to an amazing high. 

Minghao apparently cums, but he’s passing out before he himself notices. 

~

“Come on baby, time to walk up.” Joshua whispers from beside him, stroking his hair with an air lazily hooked around his hip. 

When Minghao finally opens his eyes, he’s meeting Jeonghan’s. The older smiles, kissing his nose. 

Minghao notices he’s all cleaned up now, a plug in his ass to keep the feeling of fullness. 

Minghao pulls them in, snuggling in closer. 

He’s never been happier. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think i did the characterization of Minghao very well lowkey depressed not gonna lie 
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed anyway! :))


End file.
